I Don't Believe
by Serenestorm
Summary: Set in an AU during the R season. Usagi's worst fear is conformed and betrayl changes her forever (can't you tell I'm not good at these). Please Read and Review.


This is a one-shotter people

This is a one-shotter people.This is my first shot at a poem fic so bear with me.

This is an OOC.You have been warned.

Takes place during the time that Mamoru and Usagi were on the brinks (R season).

*** means flash back

Sailor Moon is not mine.

I Don't Believe

By Serene Storm

Short/Poem fic

Usagi sat at her windowsill looking at the night's sky.Outside it was pouring down rain.Thunder seemed to shake the house with its intensity and lightning momentarily illuminated the sky.Usagi would have normally run in terror at the sound of the thunder, which seemed to come closer and closer at each passing second.She normally would have hid in her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin, at the sight of the lightning flashing dangerously across the sky.None of this concerned her however and she looked out to the sky somewhat defiantly, daring it to harm her. She was not afraid anymore.

_A million words have been said_

_The truth has been mislead_

_Promises not kept broken like glass_

_ _

An image, memory, played itself around in her mind, like an annoying show that she could not turn off but instead of sending her to tears like it had when she first witnessed the blatant display, it made her angry, and stronger because of that anger.

****

It had started off as innocent as could be.Usagi walked up to Mamoru's apartment looking for the pink haired little spore that had made his a second home.Usagi knew that wasn't the only reason for her visit.She knew that she just had to see Mamoru, convince him to give their love a second chance.They were meant to be together.Her memories of him in the time of the Silver Millennium was so few, but they showed her how much in love those two people were, Edymion and Serenity, Mamoru and herself.She pressed the elevator up to his apartment, excitedly, knowing deep within her optimistic heart that this time she would be able to convince him, that this time they would make amends.She was determined at least to find out once and for all why he was pushing her away.She knocked at the door with as much energy as she could muster in her nervousness and waited anxiously for him to appear.

She knew he should be there, he gets out of school at 3:00, and it was 5:00 now.He didn't have to work today.She knocked again and after a minute there was still no answer. She almost decided to leave when she remembered the key Mamoru always kept under his welcome mat.Smiling triumphantly she picked the key up from under the mat.She decided to surprise him.If he wasn't at home, she would cook him something, and have it hot and waiting on him.Still smiling at her plan, she foolishly, naively, let herself into his apartment.She took off her shoes and headed toward the kitchen.It was then that she noticed the voices coming from the bedroom.She listened carefully trying to hear what was being said but the voices were muffled preventing her from properly eavesdropping.She just knew it, that brat was there after all.But after hearing the other voice she knew that that couldn't be Chibi-Usa.The voice sounded much older and sophisticated than the voice of a little girl's but it did sound oddly familiar.

Usagi walked slowly to the bedroom door, tears coming to her eyes for there were definitely two voices coming from the room.One of them obviously belonged to Mamoru and the other belonged to a woman.

"I love you don't you see that?I can be so much better for you". 

Usagi heard the woman's voice say, she could not hear Mamoru's reply only the sound of his voice. Familiarity tugged her mind, she knew that she had heard that woman's voice before but just couldn't place it.

"She is not good enough for you, Mamo-chan.She was never good enough for you".The woman screamed emotionally. 

Again she listened for Mamoru's reply but could not make out his muffled words.Tears poured down her cheeks but she barely noticed them.Enough was enough, so she opened the bedroom door.

What she saw broke her heart.She felt faint at the sight.

_You swore by the moon whose face changes at every game_

_Too untrue to stay the same _

_The moon is a lie_

_ _

_I don't believe in the moon anymore_

For standing before Mamoru clad in nothing but a lacy black bra and matching panties was Ami.Her navy blue eyes widened in shock when she saw Usagi, who was slowly backing away from the door in horror. Mamoru, who was seated on his bed fully clothed, mirrored Ami's expression, his eyes widened, his expression totally unreadable.Usagi fled from the room, from the apartment and thought she heard Mamoru call her name.

*** 

Ami, her best friend, and her love had betrayed her.She would have expected something like this from Rei; she knew that Rei did have a rightful claim to Mamoru, for she dated him first.She would have even expected this sort of action from Minako, the girl does have the essence of the goddess of love and Aphrodite was known for her numerous lovers.She would have expected anyone but Ami, shy sweet Ami.How could she do this?How could they do this?

_How sweetly you speak artistic the lines you paint_

_Phrases kissed with drops of dew traces almost to faint_

_But your words make me cry_

_ _

She felt the anger swell within her, from the knowledge of their betrayal. Yes, she felt betrayed and knew that they would be punished.Her eyes narrowed into hollow silts.The once naïve, innocent Usagi had died, died that day in Mamoru's apartment.She would have her revenge.They will have no second chances.

_Things will be different this time if chances are given once more_

_The heavens will be blue I've heard this once before_

_But clouds of gray come to darken the sky_

_ _

_I don't believe in chances anymore_

_ _

A silver light began to overtake her, her crescent moon shining on her forehead from the intensity of her anger.The silvery light once pure with love began to become darker, her crescent moon changing turning upside down, changing from pure gold to a tarnished silver.The light around her became tainted, as had her purity, into a shimmering dull gray.She knew that she was no longer Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, she was something more, something much more.Usagi looked on at the storm, once her enemy now her friend, for she now understood it.She now understood why the storm raged on dark and foreboding, shaking the earth with its quake and lighting the sky on a whim, she was like the storm now for the thunder raged inside her feeling her with its power, filling her with its rage.No she was no longer Serenity, no longer Sailor Moon, for that persona stood for love and justice.She knew nether love or justice existed for her now.

_Love conquers all how I wanted to believe_

_But everything comes with a price and that price has been deceived _

_Give love wings; let it fly_

_ _

Usagi closed her eyes and momentarily mourned what she once was, what she would have become.No tears came to her eyes though; she was incapable of those now.

Luna and Artemis sat on top ofthe roof watching the storm silently.The rain matted their fur but they did not care for other matters were of more concern now.

"Did you see that, Luna?" Artemis whispered to his mate.

"Hai. The Tsuki Hikage.It's what we feared, Artemis.Its power has been released".

"Kami, poor Usagi".Luna said bowing her head tears falling from her eyes as she thought of her charge, the girl she would protect with her life.

"But she is not Usagi now.I'm sorry." Artemis said.

"I failed her. I failed Queen Serenity". Luna cried realizing their loss.

"There is nothing we can do now, Luna.The Mitsukai Kurai has risen.There is nothing anyone can do now."Artemis said and bowed his head in defeat.He listened to Luna cry, her tears mingling with those of the dark sky and knew that she would cry many more tears in the days to come for she had failed, they had both failed and now all they could do was accept their fate.

Usagi looked again at the moon that had once been her home, had once been her protector.She could almost see her mother, Queen Serenity, looking down on her with mournful eyes, yet that did not matter to her, nothing mattered anymore.

"Hell has no fury like a woman scorned".She said her eyes transfixed on the glowing orb, which now reflected her tainted essence.

"I don't believe in love anymore."She whispered coldly.

"I don't believe in you anymore".

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

So what do you think?Read and Review.BTW Usagi's last words are the last two sentences of the poem.Below is a list of the Japanese that was used in this fic:

Mitsukai= Angel

Kurai= Dark/ gloom

Tsuki= moon

Hikage= shadow

Hai= yes

Kami= God

_ _


End file.
